The Days After
by Child of Insanity
Summary: This is the sequal to Sorry Isn't Enough. Everybody's trying to get through what happened. H/D slash


A/N: This is the sequal to Sorry Isn't Enough 

A/N: This is the sequal to Sorry Isn't Enough. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first story.

Warning: Angst, character death and slash.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, I'm sorry for killing off Hermione.

The Days After

Chapter One

Ron sat staring numbly at the piece of paper in his hand, the words before him blurring as tears filled his eyes. She was dead. Hermione. Gone. There'd be no more fights between them. No more arguments over nothing in particular, no more yelling at eachother just for the sake of yelling. There would be no more Hermione to kick his and Harry's asses into gear and make them study for their end of year exams. No more bossy advice about how to do things. There'd be none to keep Neville from blowing up yet another cauldron in Potions. No one there to always be first with the answer in class. She'd never get to be a teacher, and they'd never get to go on their trip around the world together. They'd made so many plans for when school finished, just him, Harry and Hermione, now they'd never be possible. The tears in his eyes slowly began to fall and he quickly folded Hermione's note up so that there wouldn't be any smudges on it. He looked over at where Harry was sitting, staring glumly down at his note. Ron didn't want to ask what it said, he didn't want to know. Hermione's letter had said why she'd killed herself, and Ron's instinct was to go for the never-speaking-to-Harry-again outlook. But somewhere down inside him told him that that wouldn't be fair, Harry hadn't know that Hermione would react the way that she had. Harry couldn't change the way he felt about Draco, Ron had known that all along, so he supposed that he'd just have to try his best to keep his instincts at bay. After all, Harry was probably feeling a hell of alot worse than he was, he looked worse. He doubted that Hermione had left anything out in her explanation to Harry, she wasn't the kind of girl who would do something like that. Then again, Ron thought, She had never seemed the kind of girl to kill herself, not for anything, she'd had the biggest will to live that Ron had ever seen. He stood up slowly, feeling like he was trying to run through water, and made his way over to Harry. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and leant down to face him.

Harry' he whispered, as unshed tears made his voice sounding like it belonged to someone else I'm sorry' 

Harry lifted a tear streaked face up, emerald eyes fogged with pain. Ron absently noticed that Dumbledore had left them alone, so absorbed was he in the shared pain between the two of them. It was my fault' Harry choked out, through tears. She should never have died, if only I'd seen what was in front of my face. She'd still be here if only I'd noticed, if only I hadn't fallen for Draco. I should never have done that to her.' he sobbed brokenly Now she's gone, I've broken so many peoples lives, it's all my fault. If only I'd seen!'

It's not your fault' Ron told him as sincereley as he could through the pain he was feeling. If it hadn't been Draco it would have been someone else. You didn't love her and I don't think you ever would have' he told Harry sadly Nobody knew that she loved you, she didn't show any sign at all that that was how she felt. I didn't notice and as far as I know nobody else did. I know you didn't mean to hurt her, you didn't mean for her to do this. Nobody's going to blame you.' It was hard for Ron to say this, when the thing he wanted to do most right now was to yell at Harry, scream at him and take out all his pain and frustration on him, inwardly he was blaming Harry, but he knew that wasn't fair, he could see how much pain Hermione's death had caused him.

Maybe nobody else will blame me' Harry said quietly But that doesn't stop me from blaming myself.'

Ron shook his head and knelt down in front of Harry. C'mon Harry, you have to believe me. Please don't blame yourself. Hermione wouldn't have wanted that would she?'

But-'

Please Harry?' Ron pleaded For Hermione.'

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in. His eyes missing their usual twinkle.

I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to go back to your dorms now.'

He patted both boys shoulders and helped them up. As Harry and Ron were walking out the door they heard his voice, sounding as though he was crying. Ron turned around and Dumbledore's eyes were filled with tears.

I'm truly sorry boys. Hermione was a wonderful student, we'll all miss her. There will be a memorial service for her on Saturday instead of quidditch. I'd like you both to speak there.'

Ron nodded but Harry only stared blankly at a spot on the wall behind Dumbledore. Ron grabbed his arm and steered him out of the room. He pushed aside his own grief, holding it back for a time when he could properly show his sorrow. Right now he needed to help Harry. He sighed inwardly. It wasn't going to be an easy task.


End file.
